


Show me how to be whole again

by wolfodder



Category: VIXX
Genre: Demons, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: He was not like this before meeting the two of them, months ago. Two demons on the run from Hell, living off of any kind of blood they could get their hands on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt](https://twitter.com/swagdaddyravi/status/780831262835474432?s=09) by @swagdaddyravi on Twitter! I got totally carried away with this lol. Hope you like it!
> 
> Uh, warning for some pain?

Taekwoon wakes up to a somewhat familiar scene.

 

There is Hongbin, leaning over him and watching him. He grins when he sees Taekwoon’s eyes slide open, with none of the arrogance or mischief from their first meeting, but rather joy and fondness. Hongbin will deny it all the time, even in bed, but his fondness is unmistakable and clear in his touches, his kisses. He kisses Taekwoon slowly now, and he used to taste wrong, because he wasn't meant to exist, but Taekwoon remembers how it only spurred him on, how he fell for Hongbin with that wrongness, and how the taste of wrongness became what he associated with love, with home.

 

The way his thin, black tail slithers around Taekwoon's leg doesn’t terrify him like it did when they first met; instead, it feels like a caress, and he sighs at the feeling, reaches to run his fingers along it.

 

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Hongbin says, fingers carding gently through Taekwoon's hair. "I always found that so strange in humans. You think so much. And then it all becomes a messy string of words that makes no sense, in the middle of the night."

 

Taekwoon snorts. "Did _you_ know you're incredibly clingy in your sleep?" he replies.

 

"Hey," Hongbin complains, swatting Taekwoon's shoulder. "You're just as clingy!"

 

"Now, now, boys," Hakyeon says with a chuckle, stepping into the bedroom and crawling into bed, “don’t be mean to each other.” He taps both of them so they’ll make room for him between them, which they obediently do, then settles happily. His legs tangle naturally with Hongbin’s, having been together for centuries, and he buries his face into Taekwoon’s side, tail flopping across the man’s waist. “See, this is nice. Banter is just background noise.”

 

“Good, that means you don’t need to listen to it,” Hongbin returns, growling softly when Hakyeon kicks at his legs.

 

“There’s blood on your neck,” Taekwoon cuts in.

 

His eyes are fixed on the red spot on Hakyeon’s neck, just above the red collar. “Ah, I must have spilled a little when I was in the kitchen,” Hakyeon mumbles. While he reaches out and circles the spot with the tip of his finger, Taekwoon looks at Hongbin. The other hadn’t noticed earlier, but now he’s staring at it, transfixed.

 

The mood changes in a second. Hakyeon looks up at the other demon with hooded eyes. Slowly, Hongbin leans closer and licks the blood off Hakyeon’s neck, sucking on it for good measure. It makes Hakyeon whine quietly and shift further into Taekwoon’s lap.

 

“There’s a pack in my back pocket,” he tells Hongbin, who immediately reaches into the other’s pocket, pulling out a small packet. It contains a red liquid, and if Taekwoon didn’t know it was blood, he might have assumed it to be some kind of sauce. He watches with interest as Hongbin carefully opens the packet and empties it into his mouth all at once, watches Hakyeon growl and grab him by his collar, pulling him into a kiss. It’s not so much a kiss as it is Hakyeon tasting the blood off Hongbin’s tongue, but it’s what they do, and Taekwoon can’t help but enjoy the sight.

 

He was not like this before meeting the two of them, months ago. Two demons on the run from Hell, living off of any kind of blood they could get their hands on. Taekwoon woke up in an unfamiliar place with Hongbin hovering over him.

 

“Me?” Hongbin said when Taekwoon asked who he was, tilting his head as if he was thinking hard about it. “How about...your worst nightmare?”

 

Despite his confusion, Taekwoon was tempted to scoff. But then he saw movement on the ground next to the man, something thin and black slithering up to him like a snake, and Taekwoon stiffened as it crept up on his leg. Hongbin leaned closer, grin dangerous just as Taekwoon realized it was a _tail_ . The _stranger’s_ tail. “Are you scared yet?”

 

“Now, now, Hongbin, don’t be so cruel,” Hakyeon berated, seemingly appearing from out of nowhere. “How do you expect people to like you if you act like that?”

 

“I don’t care about people liking me,” Hongbin said, straightening. His tail slid off Taekwoon’s leg, and Taekwoon finally allowed himself to turn around and look at Hakyeon.

 

Like Hongbin, this man was also wearing a collar around his neck, and a grin on his face. A tail swished around behind him, almost like a cat.

 

He met Taekwoon’s eyes and laughed. “He tries to act like he doesn’t care, but he’s actually incredibly soft,” Hakyeon said, a fond tinge to his voice. “Don’t let him fool you.”

 

It wasn’t an unfair assumption that the two demons had something to do with Taekwoon ending up there, but when he asked about it, Hongbin got upset. “ _We_ didn’t do anything.” His eyes were dark as he glared at Taekwoon. “We never even knew you existed, why would we do anything? Everyone always blames demons for the bad things that happen. Did you consider that maybe we’re not the culprits here?”

 

The tension in the air rose to the sky with his words, Taekwoon not knowing what he should _say_. Even Hakyeon was quiet. He placed a hand on Hongbin’s shoulder. “Calm down,” he said softly. “He’s not the enemy.”

 

Hongbin stayed silent for a few moments longer, looking away from Taekwoon. His gaze flickered to Hakyeon. The brief exchange of glances looked so personal Taekwoon had to avert his gaze for a second. Then Hongbin looked back at him, his expression softening into something more like earlier, a mixture of annoyance and boredom. “I’m just saying,” he said, “don’t assume that we did something to you just because we were here when you woke up. You’re the one who got lost in the middle of nowhere.”

 

Taekwoon had it explained to him, then, that Hongbin and Hakyeon were nothing more than slaves to the Devil, forced to do his bidding. That’s why they were there, out of Hell; they were running away, trying to find a way to get the red collars off their necks so they could live freely. And Taekwoon couldn’t help but believe them. Somehow, he ended up letting them stay in his home.

 

He never expected to fall for them. He never knew demons even existed, let alone demons like Hakyeon and Hongbin. He would never dream of them falling for him as well, a simple human.

 

“There’s nothing simple about you,” Hakyeon told him once, fondly, when he called himself that, and kissed his cheek before kissing him slowly on the lips. Hongbin isn’t good with words, but he held him from behind and pressed small kisses onto his neck, biting at his ear. Taekwoon had never felt more loved.

 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says now, breath ragged as Hongbin kisses blood off the corner of his mouth. Their eyes are red - the blood makes part of their true selves come out temporarily - and there are red spots staining Hakyeon’s blond hair after Hongbin tugged at it. “Come here.”

 

It would never cross his mind to deny them. He kisses Hakyeon deeply, the blood on his tongue giving the kiss a metallic taste. Taekwoon doesn’t like the taste of blood, but he likes Hakyeon, and the bitterness makes his sweet kisses easier to handle, makes it easier to keep from falling apart in his arms. Hakyeon lets out a hungry noise, tugs at Taekwoon’s lower lip with his teeth. Behind him, Hongbin throws the empty blood pack to the other end of the room.

 

“Do you have more? That was so little it’s sa-” He breaks off into a pained groan, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. “Fuck,” he moans.

 

As Hakyeon and Taekwoon part to look at him in surprise, pain seems to slam into Hakyeon as well. He gasps, wrenching desperately at the collar around his neck, but it won’t come off. When Taekwoon looks back to Hongbin, heart in his throat from shock, he is also trying to tug his collar off, nearly sobbing. “Shit shit shit shit,” he gasps.

 

While Hongbin babbles and whines, Hakyeon suffers silently, only letting out small gasps. Taekwoon isn’t sure what exactly is happening, but it’s clearly related to their master, through the collars. It looks like they’re in terrible pain, and he feels like he might throw up seeing his lovers gasping for breath and grappling with the object that is causing them all this pain. He fervently racks his mind trying to think of something he can do for them, but when he can’t stop the cause of the pain, what can he really do?

 

He reaches for their hands, lets them squeeze as hard as they need. Hakyeon holds his hand tightly, but not very hard. Hongbin, however, holds him so tight he can’t move his fingers, but he barely feels this pain when imagining how bad it is for them.

 

It’s hard to tell how long it’s been going on by the time the pain seems to subside, like Hell is finally taking pity on its two demons. Hakyeon lies on his back and pants heavily. Hongbin is curled up and rocking back and forth, broken sounds escaping his lips.

 

“Hongbin,” Taekwoon breathes, squeezing his hand gently. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

 

“It hurts it hurts it hurts,” Hongbin whimpers, and Taekwoon wonders if he can hear his heart break. He feels like he can do nothing, powerless to help. They’re dealing with forces too great for him.

 

Hongbin takes a few deep, shaky breaths, and soon the fear in his face is replaced by a shield, eyes dark and blank. Then Hakyeon places his hand on Hongbin’s cheek. “It’s over,” he says and kisses him once, strokes his cheek. The other looks up at him with shining eyes, like he might shed tears. He doesn’t. “It’s over.”

 

“For now,” Hongbin murmurs, a bitter undertone in his voice. “He’s catching up with us. And then we’ll get this again, and again. Worse and worse.”

 

“Then we’ll keep running,” Hakyeon says quietly. Their faces are only inches apart, eyes communicating everything that they’re not saying out loud. “Until we’re free.”

 

“Or until we die,” Hongbin says plainly.

 

“We won’t,” Hakyeon says, and there’s a tone of finality to the words, like he’s decided that they’re going to survive through it all, that Taekwoon admires in him.

 

Upon further inspection, Taekwoon sees red lightning-like stripes on their necks. Anger flares up in him. They deserve better than this. They deserve freedom.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks Hakyeon when the other comes to hug him from behind as he clears up his coffee mugs in the kitchen.

 

“Not really,” Hakyeon mumbles. “I’m worried about Hongbin.” Taekwoon hums, letting him continue. “He has a high pain tolerance, all demons do. But he’s gone through a lot since we ran away. Just seeing the terror on his face, it hurts. He puts up a tough front, but behind it he’s so...broken.”

 

Turning around to face him, Taekwoon places a hand on Hakyeon’s cheek, mirroring what he did for Hongbin. “I’ll help you. I’ll do anything to get these off.” He tugs gently at the collar.

 

After he met Hakyeon and Hongbin, Taekwoon’s world changed forever. He had to know more about them, and picked up all the books on demons he could find in the most obscure libraries and bookstores. He knows much more about their world now, but not nearly enough. Surely there must be something somewhere that can help.

 

“Don’t get yourself hurt,” Hakyeon tells him.

  
He thinks about the desperate groans from Hongbin, Hakyeon’s silent gasping. The streaks on their necks that will surely leave scars. And he knows, he’ll do anything, no matter what. “No promises,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hakmyeon?s=09)!


End file.
